


【贺红】如何温柔地杀死一条龙

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Kudos: 12





	【贺红】如何温柔地杀死一条龙

1.

在一个古老的英雄故事里总会有一条凶狠而暴戾的恶龙。

它作恶四方，用喷出的黑色火焰吞噬一切的生命；它冷酷无情，用巨大的身躯去毁灭那些挡在自己身前的一切；它阴险谨慎，用尽一切天下的财宝组成它的堡垒，叫每一个来者有去无回；它神出鬼没，总是在所有人神经最为放松的时刻突然出现，突然袭击，轻松夺走已有的一切。

同时在故事里也总会有一个它的宿敌，人们称之为英雄。

他手执锋利的宝剑和华美的盾牌，义无反顾地冲在最前面，将手中的剑锋刺入龙的心脏，他应该被国王以最高规格的待遇接入城堡，和温柔美丽的公主相伴，被记载入石碑上，记载入史书中，千万年之后为人继续称赞传诵。

2.

人们期待着英雄的出现，却不知英雄何时出现，在那之前便也不知道到底如何杀死一条龙。

3.

龙是什么时候存在的？没有人知道。

七十年前？一百年前？亦或者千百年之前就已经在了？

总之在这个村庄之中年纪最大也最有知识的老人的记忆里，它的故事在自己懂事的时候就已经流传在整个国家之中了。

4.

这是一个富饶的国家，处在一处宽阔的平原之中，数条河流在这里缓缓流过，织成水网，汇成湖泊。

这个国家有个流传许久的传说——恶龙沉睡百年终将苏醒，与之伴生，定有身负英雄血脉之人将其斩杀，拯救世人于水火之中。

然后传说终归是传说，多少人生老病死，几代传承下来也没见到过那条龙一眼，便连一个火星子都没有点起过。

孩童们在童年打闹玩耍着，手中拿着木棍假装是童话中的英雄，让邻家喜爱的女孩扮作受困的公主，最后用一个完美的结局来翻上整个书页。

5.

莫关山也是这么长大的。

6.

莫关山的母亲是一个文静贤淑的女子，不爱说话也不爱出门，只是永远用着忧伤的眼神看着外头的窗户发呆。

没有人知道他的父亲是谁，莫关山的母亲也从不肯提及自己的丈夫，唯一说过的一句话便是那句：

——“你的父亲是一个英雄。”

这一刻，母亲阴郁的脸上终于绽放甜美的笑容，好似春水漾开波澜，莫关山喜欢母亲这样的表情，他想，自己的父亲一定是一个大英雄。

7.

自己的父亲是一个英雄，那自己一定是英雄的孩子。

因而在孩童的角色扮演中莫关山总是抢着当屠龙英雄的角色，然而他好几次想当英雄，最后却因为他那一头罕见的红毛总被别的孩童排挤，叫他去演恶龙。

在他终于把一个扮作英雄的孩子狠狠揍了一顿后，他不用再演恶龙了。

因为已经没有人找他玩了。

8.

他十七岁的时候已经不相信这个童话故事了，纵然那么多的大人总是咋咋呼呼地将这个传说给描绘的栩栩如生，他总是暗自在心里翻个白眼，满是不屑。

这个世界根本就没有英雄，哪里还需要恶龙呢？

9.

国家的少年们在成年之后总要进行一个仪式来证明自己的成长，这个仪式中，他们要徒步走去边境的黑森林，在那里呆上三天两夜再回到家里来。

只有从黑森林顺利回来的少年才会被认作是真正的男人，无一例外。

因为传说中的那个英雄少年时就是在黑森林里得到了仙女的指引，吃下了血荆棘的果实才变得无比勇敢，刀枪不入。

10.

这一年，莫关山十八岁。

告别母亲背上行囊准备展开旅程，可是母亲苦苦哀求不愿他前往，叫他分外为难，最后不得不挑了一个月色暗淡的夜晚偷偷离开了家门。

他到底不想被其他少年给嗤笑为懦夫。

11.

黑森林这个名字想来有些简单粗暴，在史书上倒是总爱把它描绘的份外恐怖阴森，也许按照流浪诗人的意思，这里本应该叫做“暗夜森林”或是“死亡森林”的，可事实上它同那些普通的森林并没有什么差别。

所有的森林在夜晚都是这么黑暗的，枯木的树枝以各种难以想象的姿势向外伸出，一条条遮蔽了本就黯淡的月光，便是偶尔泻下些许的星光也被那树叶给遮挡尽了。

不知名的鸟在到处喊叫着，偶尔还有几声狼嚎传来，树叶互相碰撞的声音在此时听起来也好似某种诅咒的低吟。

12.

莫关山早就习惯了这样的森林，因而这一切叫他连眉头都没有皱一下。

他到底是一个人长大的，求生的技能非常娴熟，在挑选了一处高处的洞穴之后，便在洞口处撒上了昂贵的避虫粉，小心地将火种捂好，并在附近作了印记，以免到时候走不出森林。

在森林之中生存决不能坐以待毙，比起食物，水源更是重要，因而如若可以，最好便选择一处同水源靠近的地方扎营。

莫关山昨夜披星戴月而来，并未仔细考察过地形，第二日起来的时候准备的水囊里也已经少了一大半的水，如今落雨不多，寻到水源便是当务之急。

看过地形深浅，一路做着标记，大致行了小一会儿的路，莫关山终于听到了水声，玲珑的声响伴着清凉的风来到他的耳畔。

刚醒过来没多少时间的莫关山打着哈欠便顺手舀了一壶回去，而走到半路上，他便停下了脚步——有什么东西在自己的洞穴之中！

莫关山小心翼翼地放轻脚步来到洞口附近，仔细地观察了一下外面的尘土，似乎有野兽经过的痕迹。

下意识立刻往旁边拿了几块石头往远处扔了过去，洞穴之内便隐约传来一些窸窸窣窣的声音，莫关山的手心都要渗出汗来，将自己的呼吸放缓后便谨慎地盯着洞口。

13.

一秒、两秒，莫关山几乎以为刚才听到的那些声音不过是错觉，正要再扔一次石头试探一次后，便看见洞穴之中窜出了一个黑乎乎的小东西。

不是自己以为的巨型野兽，也不是任何一种见到过的动物，这是一个非常难以言喻的小东西。

它的体型同幼年的犬类一般大，遍体漆黑，上头似乎遍布着鳞甲，有着一双如同猫咪一般的眼睛，跳蹿的动作灵活的好似一条蛇。

然而莫关山也管不上这么多了，因为那个小东西嘴里叼着的是他留在洞里的行囊——里头放着他这三天全部的食粮！

莫关山从草丛之中迅速地跑了出来，正要上前去抓那不明的小东西，却见它的小腿蹦跶了几下便瞬间消失在了远方。

“卧槽！你给我等等！”

隐约从远方传来那小兽好似嘲讽的叫声，恢恢的声音倒像是某种猛禽。

14.

等到莫关山终于不得不停下脚步缓口气的时候，他发现自己已经迷路了。

不管怎么走四周的树似乎都是一样的，景色似乎也都是一样的。

莫关山着急地怒骂道：“臭家伙有本事别跑！要是让老子逮到，一定要把它的皮扒下来当皮鞋！”

然而在那之前，自己的处境似乎更加糟糕，毕竟天色已晚，而自己已经饥肠辘辘地行了大半天的路了，手头上没有火种和武器，若是不幸遇上什么野兽……

想到此处，莫关山也没那个精力去骂那杀千刀的野兽了，只能认命地先去找一处可以安歇的位置。

15.

然而所谓屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他还没走出几里路，最糟糕的情况就已经出现了。

16.

渐暗的夜色笼罩了整片森林，粗壮的树枝之间开始浮现出些许绿色的光亮，并且越来越多，叫莫关山的心渐渐又慌张走向了绝望——是狼群！

狼喜群居，猎物之时总爱采用追逐战和消耗战，它们甚至可以三天三夜不吃不喝只为将猎物填入腹中。

稍稍扫了一眼，起码也有七八只野狼，而自己的手头上顶多也就只有一根用来探路的长树枝，这又有什么用呢？

从声带深处传来隐隐的恐吓声，莫关山将树枝以举剑的样子拿在手中，也同样发出吼叫声来恐吓对面的狼群。

树林中狼的嘶吼声和喘粗气的声音混杂在一处，几只狼快速地从后头包抄了过来，慢慢将包围圈缩得越来越小，脚步声也越来越重。

而其中领头的那只狼还站在远处，隐没在森林之中，双目注视着对面自不量力的人类，而后忽然发出一声叫喊，剩下的所有狼便争先恐后地往前扑去。

完了！

莫关山躲闪不及，狼的数量也极多，用树枝打退了几次后，终归还是中招了，于是手臂和腿上瞬间传来剧烈的疼痛，狼牙已经深深地插入了皮肉之中，又有几只狼趁机扑上来准备将猎物给压倒在地上，方便啃食。

血盆大口之中涌出来腐肉特有的臭味，莫关山只觉得神经狠狠一颤，除了挣扎之外别无他法，然而再怎么挣扎，得到的也是更多的疼痛。

伤口被反复撕裂，好不容易才面前又爬起身来，另一只便又咬着他的衣领往后狠狠一拖，让他的咽喉暴露在了外头，而群体袭击的狼群配合无比默契，狼王已经龇着牙准备对这个猎物给予最后的致命一击。

耳边风声携带腥臭的血气而来，骨头碎裂的声音愈发清晰，然而自己所期待的疼痛却并没有来到。

勉强睁开了眼睛，狼群的攻击对象已经换了别人。

17.

刀光刺眼，血色浸土。

那人的动作非常快，不过短短几步的距离，几只狼都已经倒在了地上，痛苦地呜咽出声。

狼王缓缓往后退了一步，似乎有些紧张，而后又像是感觉到了什么，当即一声鸣叫，狼群们当下迅速撤离，毫无留恋地又消失在了森林之中，若不是身上的伤口提醒着自己的伤势，它们的到来和离开仿佛就是一场幻觉。

得、得救了？

莫关山缓缓地喘了几口粗气，抬头看向那个从天而降的救兵。

18.

黑夜吞没了他的样貌，只能隐隐看出一个高挑的身影。

他的脚步踏在泥土之上静寂无声。

那人往自己的方向前进了几步，目光似乎在静静地打量着什么，方才瘆人的气场忽而柔和了下来。

“没事？”

对方的声音有些嘶哑，然而语气却是十足的温柔，叫莫关山本来悬着的一颗心慢慢也放了下来。

“谢、谢了。”

莫关山试着动了动身子，奈何伤势实在太重，便连抬手都变得无比困难，正要出口拜托对方帮一下忙，却感觉身体一轻，自己已经被对方给轻巧地抱了起来。

对方的动作慎重地仿佛是在对待一块无比华丽的布匹，便是刚开始准备拒绝的莫关山也没好意思再抗拒了——反正周围这么黑，又在森林里还用担心什么！

对方的双臂坚实而温暖带着令人信任的温度，仿佛有魔力一般叫自己莫名地放下心来。

方才紧绷的神经慢慢在对方动作的摆动之中缓和了下来，此时伴随着失血的后遗症也随之而来，莫关山还来不及思考这个人为何会出现在黑森林中，为何会经过那里，就已经迷迷糊糊地晕了过去。

19.

等莫关山再次睁开眼睛的时候，差些被外头阳光给刺伤了眼睛，再次闭眼睁开，视线才终于找到了焦距——这是在哪里？

昨晚惊魂一夜的记忆慢慢复苏，莫关山摸索着爬起身来向四周看了一看，发觉这处似乎是一个巨大的洞穴，不，与其说是洞穴似乎更像是一个破败的地下室。

周围的砖墙提醒着人们，这是一个人工建成的建筑。

看了看身上已经结痂了的伤口，莫关山缓步往前行进，终于走到了外头。

明媚的阳光普照大地森林，让周围一切显得生机勃勃，一种劫后余生的快乐便从心中涌上来。

对了，昨晚那个救了自己的人呢？

想到那个因夜色所以连面都没有见过的恩人，莫关山不由加快了一些脚步，而才刚刚走了几步路，森林之中便缓缓行来一个身影。

20.

黑发、黑眸、黑衣。

整个人似乎都被一种颜色所包裹着，而这样如夜晚一般深沉的黑暗和那外头的阳光反差强烈，就如同月亮和太阳同时出现一般突兀诡异，却又莫名地和谐。

对，和谐，因为这个人似乎特别适合黑色。

那浓密而柔顺地黑发在风中轻轻飘荡闪耀着淡淡的光泽，而那双黑色的眼眸在望向自己的一瞬间便又有了光亮。

光明和黑暗在这个人身上并存。

这是一个非常英俊的男人，身体纤细高挑却绝不会让人觉得他单薄，他的四肢格外地细长却又相当强壮，外头的黑衣被晨雾打湿，隐隐便能看出他身上贴合紧密的肌肉，这是仿若野兽一般为了生存和狩猎而产生的经过严密计算的流线。

欣赏了不到几秒，莫关山的视线就被对方手上的一个包给吸引去了目光——这是自己的行囊！

“我在水里捡的。”

莫关山打开包后不由产生了哀叹的冲动——所有的食物都没有了，毯子和衣物也都湿透了，火种也已经不能再用。

心下给那只黑色的小兽记上几笔，却还是无可奈何。

仿佛看穿莫关山内心的纠结，男子笑着接过他手中的包，笑道。

“不如再叨扰几日吧，我叫贺天，红毛你呢？”

这个自称贺天的男子眼睛微微眯起，眉毛也因之上挑，透着一股邪气。

“……莫关山。”

然而莫关山却还是莫名地告诉了对方自己的名字。

贺天反复地念叨了几次这个名字，甚至还详细地问了字的写法，便又将人带回了方才的地下室里。

21.

“这是哪里？你就一直住在这里么？”

贺天笑着点了点头。

“是个不知道什么时候建成的城堡，已经破旧得不行了，幸好还算结实，遮风挡雨都没太大问题。”

这个城堡仿佛就是从童话之中出来的样子，周身被荆棘和不知名的攀爬植物所覆盖，几乎要隐没到这一整片的森林之中。

抬头望向苍穹，仿佛可以期待某个少女放下如亚麻一般美丽的金色长发，邀请王子的到来。

若不是这些绿色的植物，这到底还是一座十分威武的建筑的。

“你为什么在这森林里？”

贺天的眼眸微微闪动了一下，咧了咧嘴角道：“我就出生在这里，祖辈以打猎为生，守护着这片森林。”

“你就没有想要出去看看？”

贺天忽然沉默了，目光份外深沉。

“外面的世界很可怕，还是算了。”

这算什么话？

莫关山嗤笑了一声——这个贺天连狼群都不怕，难道外头还有什么比野兽更可怕的东西么？

他并没有细想，只道：“怕什么！大不了以后我带你出去看看！”

贺天没有拒绝也没有同意，只是笑了笑，忽然转移了话题。

“那你又为什么来这里呢？”

莫关山不由挠了挠头：“没办法，我们国家有规定的。”

说着，莫关山便把自己的家底都掏了个干净。

也不知道为什么，面前的这个男人分明是第一次见面，然而却给他一种仿佛很早就已经认识了的感觉，是一种来自灵魂深处的信任。

22.

今日是第二天了，暮色渐垂，一日又要过去。

然而莫关山并不知道自己在什么位置，更不知道要如何走出去，然而贺天从来都没有走出森林过，自然也不知道一条明确的道路。

好像也不能再糟糕了。

如今自己一无食物，二又负伤，想来最好还是得好好休息一下，过几日再想想办法。

莫关山随着贺天重新走入城堡，随着旋梯走上一层，猛一抬头却被吓了一跳。

23.

这座城堡除了外头简陋古朴过头了一些，里头的装饰却都是实打实的华美，岁月似乎并没有从它们的身上带走什么，一切仿佛都被打上了暂停键，只等着来人的轻声叩门。

贺天将屋内的蜡烛一根根点亮，照射出了一条宽敞的大道，莫关山仿佛是第一次进城般睁大了眼睛看着这叫他无法形容的一切。

那墙上的壁画，地上柔软的毛毯，暗黑色的木头上那精细的花纹都在宣示着这间古堡曾经的辉煌。

贺天却是毫不在意的模样，他的鞋跟踩在柔软的地毯上，脚步轻盈，仿佛不用点灯也依旧走得毫无障碍，他对这一切熟悉地宛若自己的家一般。

“这里好久没人了，现在是我的私有物，所有的房间都可以使用，没有上锁过，你随便进吧。”

整个城堡加上最上头的阁楼总共有三百多个房间，因为破败古旧，因而只有下头的几层楼房可以使用，然而就算如此也有将近二十多个房间。

绕了整整一圈后，莫关山终于敲定了一处地方。

听着贺天之前的介绍，他偶尔也会稍稍整理维修一下一些尚且完好的房间，然而推开门的一瞬间，那灰尘扑面而来还是扬了莫关山一脸。

不得已，莫关山还是跑去敲了贺天的门，希望对方可以收留自己一晚，明日再打扫房子。

然而敲了几声之后，里头却依旧没有回应，莫关山疑惑着想要将门推开，却发现这个屋子似乎上了锁，两扇铁门怎么推都纹丝不动。

——不是说所有的房间都没有上锁过么？那这里又是怎么回事？

24.

“红毛，你在这里干什么？”

毫无预兆，悄无声息，背后突然传来了贺天的声音，吓得莫关山差些没叫出声音来。

回头的一瞬间看见的还是贺天的笑脸，然而不知为何却带着某些威胁的意味，叫莫关山心都凉了半截。

“我、我大概走错地方了。”

贺天似乎接受了这个解释，点了点头：“我的房间在上面一层。”

说着便又重新在他面前带路，莫关山疑惑着往后又看了一看，那房间的门似乎同别的有些不一样，那两面透着凉意的铁制大门外面雕刻着一个被对半切开的巨龙，而门把正是一把剑的模样，怎么都透着一种不祥的味道。

“那个房间……你不要进去。”

“为什么？”

贺天停住了脚步，收敛了笑意，只是往后看了一眼。

“因为不祥。”

莫关山赶忙收回视线，一瞬间，他似乎看见贺天的眼睛在蜡烛的灯光之下是一种奇异的黄色。

然而这也只是一瞬间，眨了眨眼睛再仔细看的时候，那眼睛又是暗沉的黑色。

大约是自己看错了？也可能是被灯光给晕染过头了。

25.

然而这扇不祥的铁门就好像是一种诅咒，盘旋在莫关山的心头无法离去，当晚做梦之时他迷迷糊糊地随着光亮，灵魂仿佛受到某种召唤和指引，又飘忽到了那铁门之前。

「吾执英雄之剑，以血起誓，定将荡平世间所有奸邪。」

古老的文字倏而幻化成了莫关山认识的语言，他不由得将手慢慢往上头摸去。

那上头浮着的雕刻如水面一样，在手触碰上去的那一刻瞬间波动起来，于是浮雕中的龙便开始飞翔舞动，口中喷出黑色的火焰，咽喉里发出低低的兽鸣，似乎很痛苦，在挣扎，在抗拒着什么，在怨恨着什么。

而后浮雕另一侧的英雄举起了手中的剑，狠狠地插了下去。

等等！住手！

莫关山当下伸出手来阻拦，然而在触碰到剑的一瞬间，那浮雕忽然就不见了！

相对应的，那扇铁门打开了！

26.

里面是什么？

里面什么都没有，只有黑暗。

吞没一切的极致的黑暗。

27.

那黑暗仿佛夹带着所有负面的情绪扑面而来，莫关山看着这一团虚无心口忽而一疼，仿佛恶龙一切的痛苦都转移到了自己的身上。

于是呼吸开始变得困难而急促，一种从心口蔓延开来的痛楚叫他无法抵抗。

不要！

莫关山惊醒的那一刻，只见到在那黑暗之中忽然出现的一对如炬的兽眸，冰冷的眼泪也猝不及防地从眼眶中流出，虽然不知道为什么，但是非常的难过。

“噩梦？”

贺天在一旁起身询问，却始终得不到回应，正想要点灯却又被对方给拦住。

“没事。”

黑夜之中两个人都看不见对方的表情，然而一种暧昧的气氛却逐渐蔓延开去。

“你看到了什么？”

贺天的声音忽而变得非常的轻缓，带着一种近似于催眠的味道，莫关山大梦惊醒，魂灵尚且还在战栗，开口的话没能经过思考，因而也变得毫无逻辑。

“龙吐火，剑……一双黄色的眼睛。”

在说完这几个字眼之后，一阵浓浓的睡意再次涌来，不知不觉莫关山便又沉沉睡去，耳边有着一个人轻柔的呢喃。

“放心，很快就会忘了的。”

28.

莫关山身体底子很好，在自己的村子里原本也算得上是一个足够健壮的小伙子，也不知道那贺天哪里来的草药，不过短短一个礼拜，伤口基本就好了大半，虽然结痂的地方还有些痒，但也终于好下水了。

城堡的位置同旁边的溪水并不是很远，步行个十几分钟便好到了地方。

虽然这一个礼拜里也有好好擦过身子，但莫关山就是觉得似乎没洗干净，整个人仿佛都要发臭了。

贺天起了大早已经去准备狩猎，想让对方扶自己去水边是不可能了，莫关山一路等到中午，最后只能自己拄着拐杖慢慢悠悠地带着随身的毛巾晃去洗澡了。

29.

可这才刚走到水边，就看见已经有人抢在了他的前面——是贺天。

下意识的，莫关山立刻寻了一处草丛蹲下来躲好，可这才刚做好动作，莫关山又开始自我检讨：

两个人不都是男人么，有什么好担心的？但自己为什么会蹲在这里？现在出来会不会显得很尴尬？如果解释一下会不会有点欲盖弥彰的味道？

听着后头水声缓缓，莫关山到底还是决定等了对方离去再说，也免得别人把自己当做变态。

30.

在莫关山的心目中，贺天是一个相当神秘的男人。

他只说自己一直住在森林之中，还莫名地拥有着一座奇怪的古堡，古堡里头还有那么多叫人道不明的房间，叫人觉得诡异得不行。

可到底对方总是自己的救命恩人，这么揣测对方似乎显得有些太过于失礼。

莫关山这么模模糊糊地想着，思绪便又跑到了天外去，方才还在怀疑贺天的身份，如今已经在想，日后果然还是把他带出去，这么个大活人住在森林里也不觉得憋闷么？以他那一身捕猎的本事，何愁找不到工会收留他？

况且皮相也很出色，那身长相和气质就好像是那些高高在上、偶尔才能见得一面的皇族，一定也有不少女孩子会喜欢他。

这样想着却又有些不乐意起来，仿佛自己发现的宝藏被别人也在觊觎般。

后面的水声渐渐停了。

是洗完了么？

莫关山一个机灵，方才愁眉苦脸了大半日也没得出个所以然来，索性也不再思考下去，猛一个起身，却又楞在了那处。

完蛋了，被发现了。

31.

晶莹的水珠从对方的脊背上缓缓流下，一直顺着那肌肉的线条和骨骼的排列慢慢往下滴落，一种肉体的美感几乎灼伤人的眼睛。

可莫关山注意到的并不是这些，他注意到的却是对方胸前一处极其狰狞的伤口。

对方那头黑发被水打湿，过长的刘海有些遮住了前面的眼睛，贺天微微拨开，看着面前这个不速之客，忽然笑了。

“你怎么在这里？”

莫关山寻了半天也没找出理由来，只能认命地道歉。

贺天没说什么，只取了一旁的衣物随手披上，看着对方涨红了的脸，促狭地笑了几声。

“你、你胸口的伤是怎么回事？”

贺天眨了眨眼睛：“嗯，这个啊，当初和一些猛兽搏斗的时候受伤留下的。”

“已经接近心脏了，应该很危险吧。”

“其实也还好，习惯了。”

贺天无所谓的笑了笑，却已经将衣领收紧，于是便再看不见伤口的模样。

可莫关山心下的警钟却摇晃得叮当响，那个伤口的痕迹绝不可能是野兽的爪子留下的。

他的视力很好，就算贺天遮掩伤口的速度非常快，可莫关山已然能记得那伤口的形状，分明就是细长而尖锐的利器造成的，创口窄且隆起，唯一能解释的可能应该是被剑深深地刺入过，而且那样的创口不止一处，伤口层层叠叠，仿佛好了又被人揭开一般，于是那一处伤痕便显得格外瘆人，叫人绝不敢忘记。

可这个森林里只有贺天一个人，不可能是自残，那么这样一个强悍的男人，又有谁能伤他这么多次？他为什么又毫不在意？为什么要掩饰伤口？为什么要隐瞒？

于是之前的疑惑又猛地从心头涌起——这个贺天到底是谁？

32.

猜忌就好像是一颗毒瘤，开始或许不明显，然而日积月累之后它就会如气球一般迅速膨胀生长，将所有的美好和信任全部吞噬殆尽，直到有一日彻底摧毁已有的一切。

在发现了那道伤口之后，随着在森林之中呆的时间愈发久远，莫关山开始变得有些阴郁而暴躁，他默默地数着时间，已经快要一个月了，但他在这处却要呆的发疯！

简直难以想象这个贺天是怎么活到现在的。

然而说到这个贺天。

莫关山皱着眉，紧张地咬紧了自己的手指甲——他怀疑这个贺天可能在监禁自己。

贺天每日里出现的时间非常固定，而且有些神出鬼没的味道，每日里带来的食物也都已经被简单地炮制过了，每日里除了日常的对话，两人几乎没有什么太大的交流，可自己即便是在这样高压的情况之下，每夜都睡得非常香甜，醒来的时候总是已经快要大中午。

这一切都很不正常！

自己必须要赶紧离开这个地方！

莫关山躺在床上，意识又开始变得模糊，就算极力想要抵抗，想要清醒，也还是无济于事。

诡异的睡意，奇怪的伤口，寥寥无几的对话，突兀的古堡……不祥的铁门！

对了，还有那扇铁门！

几乎在一瞬间，方才还如潮水一般汹涌的睡意便即刻消失，莫关山小心翼翼地从床上爬起来，溜出门去。

旁边间隔几个屋子便是贺天的房间，莫关山推门而入，却发现里头空无一人，窗口打开，白色的纱帘便被吹得四散开去，将月光抖落一地。

这么晚了他会到哪里去？

33.

带着十足的疑惑和慢慢浮上来的猜忌，莫关山也顾不得这么多，索性赤着脚就跑了出去。

野兽的脚印在门口交织着，然而在月光之下，那脚印却又慢慢隐褪了踪迹，好似某种沙画。

这个古堡很大，从正门要绕到另一侧显然需要不少时间，可就算如此，莫关山还是看到了他想要知道的东西。

34.

黑色的羽翼就好像是蝙蝠一般展开，几乎要遮蔽了整个天空，那巨大的爪子攀附住城堡总是无意会带下一些老旧的砖块还有泥沙，那翅膀扑闪着，慢慢放下速度，越来越靠近。

月光之下便看得更加清楚。

那狰狞的龙颅慢慢变小，巨大的身躯渐渐变得细长，等到他踩到最顶端的阁楼上时，它的身形基本已经和人类一样了，那浑身的鳞甲也渐渐收入皮肤之中，尖锐的利刃也化为了纤细的手指，方才还遮蔽着月色的羽翼也慢慢收拢消失，月光轻柔地擦过这个男子的脸庞，为他胧上一层迷雾。

只有那澄黄的龙眸尚且还未化成，在夜色之中显得便有些妖艳诡谲。

贺天是一条龙。

35.

莫关山的腿脚开始打颤，他甚至不知道自己是怎么跑回房间的，只能紧张地闭上眼睛，强迫自己睡着，可是曾经殷勤到访的睡意，此次却是离他而去。

他听到有人走近自己的房间，他不敢睁开眼睛，可就算不睁开眼睛，他也知道这个人是谁。

因为在这森林里只有两个人，现在恐怕只能说是一个人了。

莫关山感觉到那冰凉的指尖从自己的衣襟上划过，轻巧地解开了他的领口，那圆润的指甲此时却显得像是某种利器。

贺天将手掌盖在他的左心房上，手指慢慢地一道道地往上面划着，忽然笑出了声来。

他在做什么！

莫关山连大气也不敢喘，只能努力地平稳着呼吸，假装自己已经入眠，任由对方摆弄，而后胸前的皮肤那里又传来一阵湿润的火热。

“我的。”

他听到对方如此说道，带着幸福且势在必得的语气。

36.

自己的母亲一定很想自己，自己如果不回去会不会被人认为已经死了？

更何况怎么可以留在这么一个变态的身边！

可要说如何，贺天还真的什么都没有做，依旧日常狩猎打来食物，态度温驯有礼，若不是那一夜看到他的真身，说不定自己还蒙在鼓里，想着对方是不是真的某个王朝遗落了的后裔。

37.

眼见的事实并不一定是真相，它或许只是真实之中的其中一块拼图，而真相又像是一种叫人上瘾的毒药，只要心存好奇和疑惑，便永远让人欲罢不能，只可惜真相总并不是一定能让人喜爱的。

38.

莫关山决定去寻找这一切的真相，也许等自己知道一切的时候，也就能找到回去的路了。

他想，这个贺天一定知道怎么离开这个地方，毕竟他可是一条龙。

他曾经嗤笑了许多年的传说和神话，如今却在他的眼前变成了真实。

那一条无恶不作的黑龙，那一条原本应该被斩杀了的黑龙，那一条化作人形隐居在森林的黑龙，这一切显得矛盾却又光怪陆离。

传说之中这片黑森林就是他的住所，是他的领土。

莫关山仔细分析了前因后果，起先那只黑色的奇怪小兽，如今想来这恐怕正是贺天自己幻化的形象，那狼群可能也是他召唤而来的，不然他为何又会这么刚好地出现在那里，可这一切又是为了什么呢？难道仅仅是为了将他困在这森林之中！

他又想起那道铁门，贺天口中的不祥之物。

不祥，对，确实不祥，浮雕之上是恶龙被英雄斩杀的模样，可那里头又是什么呢？

又为什么偏偏是自己？

39.

那扇铁门仿佛就是一切答案的谜底，莫关山终于还是决定试图去打开它。

然而到底该如何进去呢？自己根本无法打开那个地方。

深夜，莫关山鬼使神差地拿了一根前几日刚磨好的铁杵，掩着夜色跑到走廊之上。

好几日的观察之后，莫关山摸透了贺天夜晚出行巡视的时间，这么一大片森林，它却也只需要不到十几分钟就能回来，因而自己必须要抓紧时间。

夜晚的铁门透着淡淡的光泽，显得卑微而谦和，莫关山没有那个时间欣赏浮雕，只望了眼那个剑形的门把手，便开始试着用细长的铁杵往里头试探着扣弄，企图将它撬开。

40.

冷汗淋了一背，如今的莫关山仿佛一只惊弓之鸟，可手汗都叫那铁杵打滑了，这门依旧纹丝不动。

“妈的！”

想着莫关山便把铁杵往那剑柄上狠狠一砸，却不料擦伤了手，正皱着眉要骂一声倒霉，门却诡异地吱呀一声打开了。

无风自动，一片浓重的黑暗夹带着阴冷的风灌满了莫关山因震惊而张大了的喉咙。

41.

事不宜迟！

莫关山顾不得到底是什么原因让门打开的，便拿着旁边的一根蜡烛点燃准备进去看——贺天马上就要回来了！

可这一看，莫关山却觉得一股从头到脚的，彻头彻尾的恐怖。

42.

这是一片坟地。

43.

蜡烛的光芒能照亮的地方并不多，可依旧还是能看到一座座整整齐齐的坟墓并肩而立。

上面的名字用着各种各样的字体雕刻而成，有些能读，有些则不能读，有些也只能大致说出一个大概的读音来。

而最让莫关山害怕的，是在最后一处墓地。

这是一块最新的石碑，上面用优美的字体写着莫关山三个字。

这是他的名字，这是他的坟墓。

44.

一阵凉意顿时从心脏那处涌出，从周身而起，手上的蜡烛更是应景地一晃，将他的名字映照得更加清晰，却又忽得黯淡熄灭了。

“你看见了？”

背后忽然传来突兀的一声，莫关山浑身一震，突然不知道该如何是好，他甚至不敢回头看。

“你不该打开的。”

莫关山战战兢兢地转过身去，入眼就看见贺天那双黄色的龙眸，以往他温柔的嘴角眉眼此时变得无比冷淡。

“你……”莫关山怔怔地吐出一个字来，却又不知如何开口。

为什么这里会有自己的坟墓？你是要杀我么？

可如果你要杀我，为什么当初不直接驱使狼群将我咬死便好了呢？

这么多的问题堵在心口却又不能讲。

“你走吧。”

这是贺天最后说的一句话。

45.

曾经袭击过他的狼群在第二日出现在他的面前，这次却乖顺地仿佛是犬类一般，莫关山跟在它们身后，不过短短几日便已经看见了自己的村庄，而自己却再没有见到过贺天。

所有的猜忌在对方放了自己之后便化作了虚无，曾经叫他恐惧的，此时也都空无一物，而那曾经占据了他心脏的一切，此时就变得空空荡荡。

46.

可他来不及悲伤，便又要准备赶紧给母亲报一个平安。

前脚才走进村子，后脚所有的村民都涌了上来，眼睛放光地看着他，嘴里含含糊糊地叫着。

“英雄！”

“他就是我们的英雄！就是他！”

一身华服从来倨傲的皇族也对他绽放着微笑，邀请他到城堡觐见国王。

“我、我不是，这都怎么回事……？”

长相姣好的少女走过来解释道：“怎么可能不是呢？传说之中的英雄正是被狼群带出森林的！而且你看你身上携带的这些果实。”

话音刚落，他的腰带那处便抖落了一地的红果。

这是什么时候放进去的？

传说中的屠龙英雄正是吃了血荆棘的果实才变得英勇无比，刀枪不入，他驯服了最为凶猛的狼王，成为他屠龙的伙伴……

47.

莫关山恍恍惚惚地从城堡回来的时候，感觉这一天发生的事情和惊喜简直比过去所有岁月里有的还要多。

屠龙的英雄，而那条龙……

世间难道还会有第二条龙？

贺天策划这一切到底是要干什么？

自己在最为焦躁的时间里，确实想过要杀了他，但是现在自己又何必去杀他呢？

传说故事的最后，英雄杀死了龙，和公主幸福地生活在了一起。

贺天挑选了自己成为英雄又是想要干什么呢？

48.

在被认为是英雄之后，莫关山的生活自此永无宁日，每天都会有人拖着他去城堡之中商议杀龙的计划。

“恶龙终归是我们的心头之患，好在我们的救世主也终于出现了，果然虎父无犬子啊。”

诶？

莫关山忽得一愣：“你是说我的父亲？”

“当年你的父亲也是屠龙小队里的一员猛将啊！”

莫关山浑浑噩噩地坐在那处听着这些人讨论着如何杀龙的问题。

从咒术画符逼出恶龙，而后放火烧林困住它，再让屠龙之人赶在前头去斩杀，一堆人讨论得风生水起，而莫关山却有些坐立不安。

国王听得满意，忽然歪过身子问道：“莫英雄你决定什么时候出场？武器已经替你准备好了。”

莫关山一愣，只道：“为什么一定要杀了它呢？”

国王仿佛听到了一个笑话一样，哈哈大笑：“因为它就是一条恶龙！每次盘踞在那处的黑森林里，对国家实在是一个威胁啊！上一次没能将他杀死，反而叫他烧毁了大半的城墙，实在是可恶！”

“可它这么多年也并没有……”

激烈的讨论声将莫关山的意见吞没。

他诧异地听着那些人已经从屠龙讲到了后头的战利品分配，他们为了几片龙鳞都能吵得面红耳赤，不可开交，根本没有人在意自己，不知为何，他忽而想起贺天在初见时说的那一句——外面的世界很可怕，还是算了。

这样看来确实叫人觉得可怕，也许人类是比野兽还要可怕的存在。

他忽然很想再见见贺天。

49.

莫关山忽然觉得自己好像和夜晚真是有种分不开的情缘，这些日子总是要偷偷摸摸地趁着夜色跑去干些不得了的事情。

屠龙日起将近，莫关山愈加坐不住，他现在很矛盾，甚至有些迷茫，不知道到底应该站在哪边才好。

人和龙，到底哪边才是正确的呢？

50.

顺着上次做的标记，这次他轻车熟路地走到森林深处的城堡，果不其然在墙顶看到了一只巨大的黑龙，吐出的气息都是黑色的火星子，显得狰狞却又格外的威武。

“贺天？”

他才刚刚叫了对方的名字，而龙也刚刚睁开眼睛看向他，身边却忽然火光四起，灯火通明，传来众人的咆哮和欢笑声。

怎么回事？！

莫关山有些不知所措，黑龙哀鸣了一声，用粗壮的尾巴将旁边那些人统统甩开，下一刻城堡底下便浮现出蓝色的咒术光芒，古旧的藤蔓化作坚实的绳子将龙的羽翼和咽喉锁住。

突如其来的袭击和疼痛让黑龙红了眼睛，努力地用尚且还能挣扎的四肢将一切挥退，黑色的龙鳞竖起便化作凶器将人砍作两半。

血色朦胧了莫关山的眼睛，也刺激着他的神经。

龙和人，到底哪边才是正确的呢？

可是他手中有剑已经抬起，此时此刻对方布满伤口的心脏就离自己这么近。

51.

在剑插入龙的胸膛的那一刹那，莫关山感觉自己的手都在颤抖，眼前一片黑暗，天旋地转，耳边那些人叫他的声音，他也都听不到了。

黑龙庞大的身躯渐渐倒下，腹部还在缓慢起伏，然而已经有不少人拿着器皿争先恐后地上来想要讨得一份龙血，一时场面混乱不堪，甚至都没有人注意到屠龙英雄的存在。

他终归还是做了。

52.

那双黄色的龙眸静静地看着自己，莫关山忽然觉得自己似乎从那里头读出了什么满意的味道。

村民的工具将龙翼划伤，龙鳞割下，然而黑龙却没有叫唤过一声，可莫关山却没来由得一阵心疼。

自始至终自己似乎都活在一个谜团之中，然而这个谜团可能这辈子都解不开了。

然而这都无所谓。

“贺天。”

莫关山从黑龙身上颤颤巍巍地爬起来。

“我们走吧。”

黑龙重新睁大了眼睛看了他一眼，恢恢地发出叫声来，忽而周身黑火四起，灼伤了人的皮肤，村民们赶紧往后推开，看着黑色的火焰将龙身包裹住，也将他们的英雄包裹住。

53.

如何杀死一条龙？

以剑或是以爱。

53.

“所以这个故事的最后是英雄为了拯救村民们和恶龙同归于尽了么？”

一个半大的小孩瞅着那些完全看不懂的字眼不由撅起了嘴。

“不喜欢这个故事？”

黑发少年将书页合拢，坏笑着揉了一把对方乱蓬蓬的红发。

“不喜欢，英雄就应该要被万众敬仰！功成名就嘛！”

黑发少年想了半日，点点头：“说的有道理。”

随后看了看外头的天色，不由望向那个孩子：“天色很暗了，红毛你不回去么？”

“别叫老子红毛！”那孩子听着这绰号不由气得跳脚，伸腿就要踢过来，却被对方轻巧地躲避了开去，自己却不小心摔倒在了地上，不由臊红了脸，尴尬地拍了拍衣服。

“不跟你这个贺日天玩了，老子回去了！”

“慢走不送。”

黑发少年微微一笑，显然并不把他的话当一回事。

“老子说真的！真的不来了！”

红毛回头给对方比了一个中指，气哼哼地便走了出去，贺天只望着对方小小的身影在狼群的带领下渐渐消失在森林之中，脸上的笑容也慢慢消失。

54.

黑发少年慢慢走近一扇铁质的大门，双手交覆，身形慢慢变得高大成熟，再跨入门内的那一刻俨然已经是一个青年的模样。

他就这么静静地走着，不耐烦地蹲下坐起，虔诚地吻过每一块石碑。

走到最末尾，他看向莫关山三个字，终于轻轻落下最后一吻，温柔得仿佛对待着自己的情人。

最后走到一处新的空地，贺天拿起手边的石刀，细心地将一块打磨光滑了的石碑立起，并刻下了一个新的名字，轻柔地吹去上面的石屑。

55.

等你走的那一天，我会亲手把你埋葬，然后守着你的尸骨，直到有一天岁月带着你一起重新回到我的身边。

·END·

——————————————————————

忘记是哪个小天使给的灵感了，好像是卦飞亲……？翻遍了评论没找到_(:зゝ∠)_

难产了一段时间的脑洞，主要是用来复健的，感觉有段日子没动笔，文笔弱了很多，写些稍微有趣点的故事来练练手，希望大家不要见怪。

BGM可以配上：Christina Perri的《A Thousand years》，这篇就是因为这首歌出来的。


End file.
